Spider-totems
by kobevilla
Summary: These are just a bunch of alternate Spider-man that my imagination could think of including the 616 Spider-man and others


**Here is my new Story now this one will just be a bunch off random Spider-men that I can think and imagine. This one will be the 616 version the next one will one that I make up.**

 **I'm not all caught up with 616 besides the civil war 2 tie-in so bear with me.**

 **There's also a fight scene so let's see if I've improved.**

 **All you guys have to do is leave a PM what kind of Spider-man or woman you want to see, of course I'll make up my own along so don't worry**

 **Rules:1)you have to tell me powers and origin**

 **2)It can be a alternate version from the comics or a made up one**

 **3)No animal versions**

 **4)Description of their costume**

* * *

New york, Parker industries

12:00pm

In the office of the C.E.O Peter Parker was discussing the newexperimental standard issue assault rifle for Sheild with Maria Hill, the director of shield, via holographic transmission.

"Maria with all due respesct you can't just expect me to be ready with the weapons at the flip of a coin, it takes time, design, recoil and accuracy adjusting and-" Said Parker but was quickly interrupted by Director Hill

"Parker I asked for these rifles a month ago" She said crossing her arms "Yes but I'm still grieving over Tony" Peter hung his head remembering the horrible death of friend Iron Man.

Maria Hill sighed "Yes Peter I know but we have to keep our heads straight and move" Maria crossed her arm and for Peter to answer "You're right Maria, but still-"

"No buts I'll check in again in four weeks, I have to deal with Miles" **(Read Spider-man (2016) sitting in a tree)** Maria hung up leaving Peter confused as to what she meant by that "Alright then" Peter stood up and looked outside his window and decided to get some fresh hair "Maria I'm going out for a bit call me if anything happens while I'm gone"

Peter walked to the garage put on his suit this suit was particulary similar to the last one only there a lime green glow around the white lenses, the Spider-symbol on his chest had a green glow coming from the center of the Spider

Spider-Man headed out into the city searching for any crime he could stop. Seeing as there was othing to do Spidey landed and crouched right next to a gargoyle statue on the side of a building, he turned his to the side looking at the statue "How's it going mike?" Spider-Man continued "Nothing much just dealing with something's that's bothering me" He took a deep breath before continuing "I mean it's like there's this missing emotion in my chest as if I was sad or something but I can't put my fonger on it. What do think Mike?"

...

"I mean there's an obvious answer but I don't know if I'm right or if I don't want to be right *sighs* and that answer would be me needing someone" He paused chuckled to himself lightly at his own remark "So what should I do?"

...

...

...

"Good talk Mike"

And with that Spider-Man shot a webline into a buildng and swung off pondering his thoughts 'I mean who could I hit it off with? MJ and I haven't talked in months ever since she started working for stark enterprises, god only knows where Silk is, there is Laura but she's to busy being the new Wolverine, I don't think now is the best time to talk to Carol not after what happened and then there's Felici-' Spider-Man eyes widened behind his mask in surprise that he nearly lost his grip on his webline

Perhaps due to the fact that he either remembers the last few times he met up with Cat that she still holds the rage and anger for him due to the fact that in the time that Otto was controling his body he attacked her and left her inmobilized for the cops to arrest her ever since that day he has felt guilt for her and he can never bring himself to hurt her.

..Or maybe it was the fact that his Spider-sense was blaring in his head like crazy

Spider-Man reacted quickly he pulled as hard as he could on his webline to avoid a lightning blast and land safetly on the roof of a building. Spider-Man held up his guard and faced his assailant.

His eyes widened

It was Electro one of Spidey's many enemies only this time instead of being all blue, he was red lightning all aorund him he was wearing a black skin suit that had some kind of heart monitor on his upper right chest **(Imagine The electro from the Amazing movie only red instead of blue)**

Electro grinned seeing Spider-Man's reaction "Hello Spider-Man long time no see" Electro laughed darkly feeling his new power coursing through him "Max?! This is impossible what happened to you? Parker industries cured you"Spider-Man stated bewildered by this reveal

"Hehehe cured me? they took away my gift but now? I am more powerful than ever and I'm going to test it out starting with you" Elctro thrust forth his arms and realeased a volley of red electrical attacks, Spider-Man easily dodged these attacks having learned form his past battles with Electro in the past however did not expect for three Electros to surround him "Spider-Man looked confused for a second "Okay this is new" The Electros lunged at him all at once Spider-Man slid underneath one of them ran, jumped off the building swinging away in a tactical retreat.

Spider-Man swung as fast as he could Electro hot on his tail Spider-Man tried to think of a way to immobilize him but could not finish as Electro gained by traveling through the cables of the traffic lights and appeared in front of Spider-Man, grabbed him and through him to Central Park all while Spider-Man screamed due to the electrical shocks

"Urrghh"Spider-Man got up from the ground just in time to jump over an incoming Electro. Electro got confused to where Spider-Man was, Spider-Man used this opportunity to tie Electro up in webbing and punch him without having to worry about getting thanks to his webs lightning proof and his suit having some protection from it. Spider-Man threw four punches to him and deliverd a roundhouse kick making Electro fall to the ground hopefully unconcious.

"Heh well that was fun Max but I unfortunatly have to take you to prison and ask Parker to cure you" Spider-Man reached to pick up and carry Electro but his Spider-sense ringed in his head and backfliped away from Electro who charged up and instantly destroyed the web cocoon and anything else within a 1 foot radius

"Not today wall-crawler" Electro shot devastating blows at Spider-Man which he maanaged to dodge them all except for the last witch hit him in the chest

"AAGGHH"

Spider-Man fell to the ground panting and clutching his chest in pain with his right hand. Electro got up and grabbed Spider-Man by the chest and flew at rapid speeds while carrying a barley concious Spider-Man.

They arrived at an abondoned junkyard, Electro threw Spider-Man to the ground hard "C'mon wall crawler I'm not done with you yet" Spider-Man was barely able to get up

"Gotta say Electro I'm impressed, but you're still going to the Big house"

"We'll see about that wall crawler"

Electro threw a lightning strike at Spider-Man but he was able to jump out of the way and counter with a few hundred web shots to Electro's face and chest, while Electro was immobilized Spider-Maan delivered a barrage of punches and kicks to Electro and knocked him onto the floor

"Alright sparky now lets see if you can keep up" Spider-Man shot out a webline and swung his way to safety while Electro broke out of the web cocoon with the help of his electricity and flew after the wall crawler.

Spider-Man turned his around for a second enough to see Electro chasing him "Dammi! he's still after me gotta think fast" he saw a water out in the distant "A water tower that'll work" he swung towards the tower and landed on a building near it waiting for Electro

"Hey! Where you sparky face I thought we were still playing?" the only response he recieved was a lightning blast wich he dodged by backflipping, he turned and saw Electro there looking a bit pissed

"I'm going to kill you SPIDER-MAN!" Electro threw a vent, that was attached to the building, towards Spider-Man who sidestepped and flew past him, shot a webline at the shaft and used the momentum from the throw to launch it back at Electro "WHAT TH-" Electro reacted quickly and destroyed the shaft before it hit enough time for Spider-Man to run up and pull him down with his webline.

"And score one for Spidey can I get a 'ow ow'?"

Electro managed to recover and stood up

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Close enough"

Spider-Man shot a webline at Electro pulled him towards him and elbowed him in the chest followed by four punches to stomach wich left him in a daze

"Okay and now for the finishing touch" Spider0Man shot two webline at the water tower planning to throw it on top of sparky, but Elctro was charging himself hoping to fry Spider-Man until...

*CLANG*

Spider-Man let goed of his webs to lokk at a knocked out Electro with a crowbar near his head

"Where did that come from?" Spider-Man looked at his surroundings only see nothing "Hmm, okay better take sparkplug here the raft before someone else ruins my day"

Spider-Man lifted the unconcious villain over his shoulder and swung away to the Raft.

Unknown to our hero on a nearby rooftop a certain Black Cat was watching

"Don't expect my Bad luck help next time Spidey çause you and need to talk" Black cat walked away and disappeared into the shadows

* * *

 **Alright I hope you all enjoyed that and don't forget to leave a Review for waht kind of Spider-totem youwanna see next**

 **Terribly Sorry about my Hiatus won't happen again.**


End file.
